Seat Fillers
by HeyItsRisa
Summary: Her brown haird blowing in the wind. Her laugh filling his ears...implied niley oneshot. x.


I rolled over in my king size bed adjusting my eyes to the bright light that was shining through the window. My eyes caught the time on my radio alarm clock.

12 PM…

_Omigsh! It's noon! Taylor's coming over in two hours!_ I jumped out of my bed and rushed into my closet looking for something to wear. I decided on a pair or artist ripped jean Capri's and a plain white v-neck cotton t-shirt. I quickly slipped into the clothes and brushed out my hair. I sprayed some crunch stuff on my hands running it quickly through my thick brunette hair giving it big waves. I slipped on my typical bracelets and jewelry before heading downstairs. I met my mom in the kitchen who was making her lunch.

"Miley, you're finally up. Do you want anything to eat?" My blond haired mom said.

"No thanks mom. I think I'm going to head up to Pinkberry and pick up Taylor and I some frozen yogurt." I said while unattaching my pink blackberry from its wall charger.

"Okay sounds good. Do you need a ride?" My mom asked while eating her salad.

"No, I'm just going to walk. It's close and it's a beautiful day for it being March." I replied giving my mom a kiss on the cheek.

"See you later." My mom replied watching me head out the back door.

I walked along the sidewalk enjoying the light breeze and hot sun. I pulled out my phone receiving a text.

TayTay: hey miles, can't wait 2 hang with u

Miles: me 2, I'm getting pinkberry. U want some?

TayTay: YESSS…low fat chocolate with strawberries please.

Miles: Okay sweet. C u soon

I put my phone back in my pocket and approached Pinkberry. I opened the door being met by a rush of cool air. I hopped in line behind a young mother and her daughter. While waiting in the long line, I felt a tug on my pant leg.

"Are you Hannah Montana?" A cute little curly haired blonde girl asked me. 

"Yes, I am. What's your name?" I said flashing the girl a huge smile.

"Victoria." The little girl replied.

"I like that name." I replied bending down to give the girl a hug.

The girl pulled away smiling before running back to her mother. I smiled to myself knowing I had made someone's day. I finally was able to order the yogurt: Low fat chocolate with strawberries for Taylor and a fruit parfait for me. I spun around in the direction of the door. Suddenly I collided with someone sending the yogurt all over my shirt.

I heard a series of gasps and an "OH SNAP!"….wait, the only person I have ever heard say that was Joe Jonas. I looked over to see a booth full of him and his friends. I looked back at the person who ran into me. Selena Gomez flashed me a fake smiled. 

"I'm so sorry! Let me go get you more yogurt." She said happily.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay whatever."

"Just go talk with everyone. You guys still talk right?" She pushed me in the direction of the booth before going back to order the yogurt.

I took one glance at the booth before heading towards the door. 

"Miley wait!" I heard the voice of Joe Jonas.

I spun around on my heels walking slowly to the booth. My eyes caught Demi and Joe linked close together and Nick sitting opposite from them with his head turned the other direction. _Figures…_

"Hey Miley." Demi said. She was actually my friend.

"Hey Demi, Joe, and…Nick." I answered back.

Demi got up and gave me a hug despite the huge wet yogurt stain on my shirt.

I managed a small smile as I watched Selena come up to me with the yogurt.

"Again I'm so sorry." She said flashing another fake smile.

"It's fine. Well, I'll see you all later." I began.

"No stay and hang with us! I haven't seen you in forever!" Selena exclaimed sliding in the booth next to Nick. He wrapped his arm securely around her waist before kissing her passionately…on the lips. I'm pretty sure I felt a little vomit come up in my mouth. I swallowed hard before sitting next to Demi.

"Um, I really shouldn't. Taylor is coming over." I said giving Joe a sharp stare. I will never forgive him for what he did to my best friend.

I pulled out my phone texting Taylor.

Miles: pick me up from pinkberry asap! Major prob!

TayTay: Okay, I'm almost there. Be there in 5.

I put my phone away and sat next to Demi waiting for Taylor's car to show up in the parking lot.

"So Miley, What have you been up to lately?" Joe asked.

"Well, I've been doing a lot more writing. I'm going on another tour and working on Hannah. The normal stuff." I replied keeping my eyes glued on nick who was still keeping his head in the opposite direction.

"Very Cool! What are you writing about?" Selena asked while leaning on Nick's shoulder.

"Well, I'm writing about personal experiences: Relationships, love, breakups." I said causing Nick to flip his head in my direction. Our eyes finally meeting in a hard stare. I shook my head slowly breaking the stare. Feeling a buzz in my pocket, I pulled out my phone.

TayTay: I'm right outside. I think I see Joe's car out here. Is he in there?

Miles: Ya, he's here :/ c u in a minute.

I slide out of the booth smoothing out my stained t-shirt.

"Well, it was sort of nice talking to you all again. Wish you guys the best." I said gingerly.

I heard a series of 'byes' and 'okay' before saying one last thing. 

"Demi, call me tonight okay?" I said before spinning on my heels. Walking towards Taylor's car, I still saw Nick but his eyes were filled with sadness staring back at me.

I hoped in the car breathing a heavy sigh.

"You'll never believe who I just saw." I said explaining everything to Taylor.

"Wow! That's crazy." She replied driving towards my home.

"I gotta get them back." I said bitterly, my mind wandering for an idea.

-

Nick sat on his couch watching Sportscenter and drinking a diet coke. The door bell rang and he got up to answer it. He expected a person to be staring back at him but instead there was a note on the door step. He picked it up and glanced into the distance seeing a familiar car driving away with only Miley's long brown hair blowing out the passenger window. Her laugh filled his ears. He read the note in shock.

_Dear Boys, _

_The 'seat-fillers' you call friends? Yeah…they need work. _

_Miley_


End file.
